


Return of the Storm

by ariapyrasyria



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, percy would rather see olympus burn than fight for the gods again, these kids did not escape the war unscathed, they dont like the gods as much as you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapyrasyria/pseuds/ariapyrasyria
Summary: Two years after the Second Giant War, someone is sending newer, deadlier monsters after one god in particular...Poseidon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I started five-ish years ago (original link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8695911/1/Green-Eyes) and it's also up on FFN. I was obsessed with the idea of a dark!Percy and a demigod who doesn't really care as much for Olympus as she should. I always hated how the after effects of the war were glossed over, so this is my attempt to do it justice. The plot wouldn't leave me alone, so...

Edward Cullen was no stranger to danger. He was, however, a stranger to being clueless, and it wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed. Here he was, standing in front of some homicidal maniac, and he had _no clue_ what was happening.

Let’s back up a little.

Edward Cullen did not like to be kept waiting. Which was exactly what his brother Emmett was doing at the moment. Being immortal, he figured that his entire life was comprised of sitting around waiting for things to happen, and he didn’t like doing that when he could be doing something more productive. Seeing his girlfriend, for example.

It was thoughts like these that occupied his mind while strolling through the forest. Having finished his hunting early, and now having to wait on Emmett to take his frustration out on a bear, Edward decided to go for a little walk. Through the thick trees, he could see a scattering of buildings, most likely a small town. He stopped at the edge of the tree lining, taking stock of his surroundings. Very few buildings, most looking very run-down, and not a human in sight. Huh.

He cast out his mind, searching for thoughts.

 _Wonder if there’ll be any business today_ , a morose female voice penetrated his mind.

 _Fishing lure, fishing lure…_ a male voice.

 _Kind of odd to see a girl wandering around here all alone…huh, that looks an awful lot like blood…holy_ shit _is that a—_ the voice cut off suddenly.

Before he even had time to think, Edward was taking off in the direction of those last thoughts. The way it had cut off abruptly made his hair stand on end. He followed the direction it had come from, keeping on the watch for anything smelling like blood. He couldn’t afford to be tempted so close to finishing a hunt. The trail of thoughts lead directly to what seemed to be a deserted alleyway, but something told Edward to look closer.

The air in front of him seemed to shimmer, almost like someone had been holding a velvet curtain before his eyes.

Which was how, of course, he found the teenaged girl, covered with blood, and holding a very long, very wicked looking knife.

 

***

           

Edward wasn’t sure how to confront a homicidal maniac. That had never come up when Carlisle taught him how to navigate the vampire world. Fortunately, the girl with the deadly knife was more concerned about the body in front of her.

She was crouched on the ground, her foot pressing into the throat of a vaguely humanoid figure, but Edward was sure his vampire eyes were finally deceiving him. If he didn’t know better, he’d say the body looked like a boy with angel’s wings. The body was going in and out of focus, almost like it was made of… smoke? Little flashes of yellow and purple arced across the boy’s skin and wings, like lightning was trying to escape. As he watched, the girl brought her knife up and slashed through where his throat _should_ be, but all he could see was gray smoke and colored arcs of electricity.

Edward inhaled rapidly and then blocked off his airway, expecting his senses to be assaulted with the scent of fresh human (or angel?) blood. What he wasn’t expecting was the angel-boy hybrid to let out a terrifying wail and burst into a shower of golden powder, scattering into the wind. He almost stepped back to avoid the shower, before realizing that the powder was only travelling _up_.

“Stupid _venti_ ,” the girl said, sliding her knife back into a sheath hanging from her waist.

Was Edward going insane, or did this girl just curse Starbucks drinks?

She picked herself up off the ground, dusting off the remains of the gold powder. Only now was Edward noticing what she looked like. This girl couldn’t have been more than fifteen or sixteen, but she carried herself with the burden of someone much older. Her clothes were ragged and bloodstained – it looked like the edges of her gray sweatshirt had been singed by fire. Her pants were riddled with holes, the red stains covering the cloth telling Edward that the holes probably weren’t for the aesthetic. Her jet black hair was doing it’s best to escape a haphazard ponytail, falling across striking green eyes…eyes that, Edward noticed, were staring straight at _him_.

The realization came a little late.

Within the space of a millisecond, the girl had stepped into his personal space, the scary knife directly at his throat.

“Who are you?” she demanded. Her voice sounded like pure anger and hatred personified, not something he expected from a teenager. “Did you send the _venti_?”

“The…what?” he managed, his vocal chords under severe pressure from her blade.

“Who sent you?” she snarled, and pressed the knife a little further into his throat.

Now, Edward was pretty sure a knife couldn’t hurt his vampire skin, but the way his throat was starting to burn, he didn’t feel like taking any chances.

“I…” he coughed the word out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I only just saw you stab the smoke—”

“You could _see_ that?” she sounded angrier, and he tried to step back only to find himself back into a corner. He had to inhale soon; his air supply was running out fast. And this girl was covered in blood.

“Look—” he choked, the cool metal blade not doing any favors for his throat. “Look, I don’t know who you are. I just heard noises—” he used the last of his air.

The girl seemed to only get angrier, but Edward could do nothing but try to inhale. He gasped for breath, probably sounding very un-vampire-like, but the girl seemed to take pity on him and stepped back. Immediately, he crumbled to the ground like the incredibly coordinated immortal he was, and took a deep breath. He expected a wave of bloodlust to wash over him. Instead, he got the scent of a refreshing sea breeze. He opened his eyes, convinced that he was hallucinating and he’d somehow ended up near the beach, but all he saw was an angry girl and a very sharp knife, standing over him and looking decidedly unmerciful.

“Look,” she started, her face still pulled taut in anger. “I don’t know who you are and why you can see through the Mist, but I don’t want any trouble.”

She really needed to work on her facial expressions, he decided.

The girl turned around, presumably to leave, when Edward found his voice.

“Wait!” he croaked.

She pivoted so fast he almost missed the movement, her hand going automatically to her sheathed knife.

Edward held his hands up in surrender. “No, wait, I don’t mean any harm,” he did his best to sound convincing and non-threatening. “Who are you?”

The girl looked him up and down, her green eyes resembling an infrared laser more than regular eyes, and shook her head. “It’s better if you don’t know.” She turned and walked down the alleyway, disappearing between the buildings.

Edward stared after her in shock. He wasn’t sure how to react to what had just happened, but he knew he had to tell Carlisle right away. Only, he didn’t know how exactly he was going to explain all this.

It was only as he was picking himself off the ground, preparing to find Emmett, did he realize – throughout the entire bizarre interaction, the girl’s mind had been completely and utterly _silent_.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward couldn’t get the memory of that girl out of his head. It was at times like this that he was grateful for the privacy of his mind. If any one of his siblings had been able to read his thoughts, they would’ve deemed him insane.

He had spoken at length to Carlisle about his experience in the alley, but the older vampire didn’t have any insight into what happened.

_“You’re saying this girl stabbed… a smoke angel?” Carlisle furrowed his brow like he wasn’t sure whether to believe his son or put him in a nice padded cell._

_“Yes, Carlisle, I’m sure,” Edward said, agitated at having to repeat himself. “I don’t know how or why, but it was definitely the wings of an angel on a human-shaped boy. And it wasn’t a solid body – more like someone consolidated enough smoke to fill the outline of a snow angel.”_

_“And she called it a…macchiato?”_

_“A_ venti _. I thought she was just cursing out Starbucks.”_

_“The word ‘venti’ means ‘storm spirit’ or ‘storm wind’ in Latin, I think,” Carlisle mused._

_“But there wasn’t a storm anywhere nearby!” Edward exclaimed. “And I don’t think storms take the shape of angels, so what on earth was going on?”_

_“I don’t know what to tell you, son,” Carlisle sighed. “I guess there are things that even four-hundred-year-old vampires haven’t seen.”_

“Edward?” Bella’s voice shocked him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

Edward looked at his girlfriend. Her concerned face made him regret spending so much time pondering this strange girl, when he could’ve been enjoying Bella’s company instead.

“Sorry, love,” he smiled reassuringly. “Just worried about Jasper. I think he’s going a little crazy without being able to see Alice while we’re at school.” It was an easy excuse to use, even if it was untrue, as he had implored Carlisle to keep the alley embarrassment to himself. After all, it wasn’t like Edward would see that girl again, and he didn’t want to worry his family unnecessarily.

“So, apparently there are two new juniors who just joined school today,” Alice said, settling herself gracefully across the lunch table. “A guy and a girl, from New York.”

Bella raised her eyebrows. “So late in the semester? It’s November, they probably have a lot of catching up to do.”

“That’s the thing,” Alice said, her eyes shining with the opportunity to share fresh gossip. “They’re supposedly insanely smart. They’re both in senior-level AP classes, except for English, but that’s just because the administration wouldn’t let them skip through junior English.”

“And they’re human?” Edward asked, his mouth tilting up in amusement. “Usually we only see kids like that when they’ve already gone through high school once.”

“Oh, they’re human,” Alice nodded. “They smell a little weird, but that might just be because I’m not used to their scent yet.”

“Hmm,” Bella hummed, settling herself against Edward’s side. “Maybe we should invite them to sit with us. I know what it’s like to be the new kid in school.”

Edward kissed the side of her head. She was so thoughtful and compassionate. He loved that in her.

Alice frowned. “They don’t seem pretty outgoing or social. I’ve been hearing about the girl’s resting bitch face all morning. And the guy straight up turned down Lauren when she hit on him in Calculus.”

“What?” Edward said, intrigued. “Almost every guy in this school lusts after that girl in his thoughts. God only knows why.”

“She has a certain appeal,” Bella mused. “If you’re into psychotic blondes.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re dating,” Alice said. “People said they were holding hands in the hallway.”

“Look, is that them?” Bella sat up, looking in the direction of the cafeteria doors. “Wow, okay, they’re definitely dating—”

Edward sat up straight, his arm falling from Bella’s shoulders. If his heart had still been beating, it would’ve stopped when he saw the two new students. It was _the girl_ , the one from the alley – the same jet-black hair, dangerous aura, and startlingly green eyes. She was walking with the other new student – a tall boy with chocolate-colored hair and leather jacket. His arm was thrown casually over her shoulders; their heads bent together sharing a private joke.

Edward choked on his breath. _This can’t be happening_ , he thought. _What are the odds of her being a new student at Forks High? Does she remember seeing me?_

He got his answer a moment later, when the girl’s eyes drifted in his direction. Before he could avert his stare, her piercing gaze was focused on him, and it was all he could do not to start hyperventilating like a mere human. Her face went from a laugh to panicked in a millisecond. Her eyes widened, flashing dangerously, with the same expression she’d had before she drove her knife into that _venti_.

“Edward?” Alice asked, noticing his sudden unease. “Are you alright?”

He couldn’t speak, his voice trapped in his throat like the girl’s knife was still pressing into it.

“Edward, what’s going on?” Bella’s eyes moved back and forth between the two new children and her boyfriend.

“I…I _know_ that girl,” Edward breathed. The girl’s eyes were still boring into him, and it was only when her boyfriend tugged her in another direction that she turned away.

“What?” Alice leaned across the table. “How? They only arrived in Forks yesterday, according to the gossip.”

“She…” Edward paused. “I ran into her after a hunt. I told Carlisle about it, but I don’t think that girl is entirely human.”

“Okay, we’re discussing this when we get home,” Alice decided. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t think we should talk about it here.” She turned around to observe the subjects of her consternation.

Across the cafeteria, the girl and the boy were sitting at a lunch table facing Edward, Alice, and Bella. Half the student body was staring at new pair, but Edward didn’t think that was why they looked worried. They had their heads bent together again, but this time neither was smiling. He focused on them with his vampire hearing, but all he heard were words in a language that he couldn’t quite understand.

“Guys, don’t stare at them so obviously,” Bella hissed. “That’s so rude.”

“All the other kids are doing it,” Alice said. “I’m sure they’re used to it by now.” She paused, tilting her head as if trying to decipher something. “Edward, can you understand what they’re saying? It doesn’t sound like English to me.”

Edward shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t hear their minds either. I mean, I knew I couldn’t hear the girl’s mind, but I can’t pick up anything from the guy either.”

Alice’s brow furrowed. “That’s unusual. Is it like Bella’s silence, or something different?”

“I don’t know.” His frustration leaked into his voice. “I have no idea what I’m looking at.” He waded through the thoughts of other students, searching for any information on these strange new students. “Their names are Aria and Alex, according to Jessica. And according to Lauren, Aria’s not pretty enough for Alex.”

“I’d have to disagree,” Bella said, analyzing the two. “She’s downright beautiful. I wish I had eyes like that.”

Edward was too distracted to comment that he preferred Bella’s eyes to any other.

“Who’s staring now?” Alice teased. “The guy’s not bad looking, either. They make a pretty cute couple.”  
“I’m not really worried about how cute they are, I just want to know what they’re doing here,” Edward said. “I don’t like not knowing what’s going on.”

Alice put a reassuring hand on his arm. “It’ll be alright. We can talk to Carlisle when we get back, and you have to tell us the whole story of how you met this girl.”

Edward nodded, still staring across the cafeteria.

“Come on, Edward, it’s not like they’re the Volturi,” Bella said, tucking herself under his arm again. “Calm down.”  
“I’m sorry,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m just worried. I don’t think them being here means anything good.”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Alice said, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at the pair.

 

***

 

Edward wasn’t expecting the girl to be in his AP Physics class. He should’ve been more prepared, considering Alice mentioned that the new kids were in some senior classes. He stopped short in the doorway, seeing her unmistakable black hair at the front of the room.

“Ah, Mr. Cullen,” Dr. Jefferson said, looking up from a paper schedule. “Would you mind taking our new student to the office? It seems they forgot to give Ms. Jackson here the required materials for this class.”  
The girl – Aria, he mentally corrected himself – regarded him with a cool stare, her green eyes piercing him like a knife. She didn’t seem fazed in the slightest at seeing him again, her face arranged in an impassive expression. It made him feel like a fish floundering out of water, and he had the sudden urge to turn and run away at vampire speed.

“Sure,” Edward said, realizing a little late that he’d been silent for too long. He shouldered his backpack, steeling himself with a breath. “Come with me.”

As he turned to exit the classroom, he was hit with a sudden feeling that it would be highly dangerous to turn his back on this girl. He shook the thought away, instead turning to her with a forced smile.

“So…um…” he didn’t know what to say. _Enjoyed any good alley killings lately?_

“Look, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Aria interrupted. She was looking down at the floor, her arms folded across her chest. She was wearing the same sweatshirt and jeans from the alley, which struck Edward as strange. “I don’t know what you think you saw, but I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t mention it to anyone.”

“What I think I saw…you mean how you stabbed a smoke angel?” Edward said drily.

“A smoke angel?” She looked up at him momentarily, her mouth turned up almost like she was going to laugh. Instead, she regarded him like he was insane.

“Would you mind explaining to me what exactly was going on in that alley?” Edward asked.

“I don’t know,” Aria said, shifting uncomfortably. “What do you think you saw?”  
“That’s not an answer,” he said. “Whatever you stabbed definitely didn’t look normal.” He knew he was pushing his luck, and he didn’t expect her to willingly offer information.

“How would you know? Do you go around stabbing things to see what would happen?” she deflected.

He paused in the hallway, almost ready to scream with frustration. He wanted to ask this girl so many questions, but he had a feeling none of them would be answered.

Aria sighed, stopping a little bit in front to face him head-on. “I don’t want any trouble, alright? Just stay out of my way and we’ll stay out of yours.” She turned around and began walking in the direction of the office.

_Wait_ , Edward wanted to yell after her. So many questions burned through his mind, most prominently _are you even human_ , but all he could do was watch her walk into the office.

 


End file.
